


Can't forgive, can't forget

by Vivii07



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Broken Promises, Cheating, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Gay, Heartbreak, House Party, K-Pop - Freeform, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, One Night Stands, Promises, Regret, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivii07/pseuds/Vivii07
Summary: They have been in a relationship for quite a while now, but coincidences happen. Feelings haunting, memories emerging once again, promise being made and being broken, mistakes were made, confused hearts met and in the end he was here. In front of him, unable to forget those honey sweet memories, unable to erase the pain, forget fatal mistakes and pride too big to set aside, making it impossible to forget.





	Can't forgive, can't forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> This fanfic just came out of nowhere, I don't know where I got the idea from. I hope it will turn out well and worth for you to read it.

The classroom was filled with loud chattering and laughing, the noisy students sitting on their chairs and tables, some of them even playing a stupid game of tag in the small room. Most of the windows were open, letting the fresh and warm spring air to fill the room with the sweet scent of the blooming flowers. Some of the bored school kids even sat on the window sill and let their legs hang in the air, not minding the fact that they are on the third floor. Their fun came to an sudden end when an old woman, possibly their biology teacher yelled at them from the courtyard. The two boy quickly jumped back to the classroom and leaned out the window, laughing and waving at their teacher while saying a collective “Sorry, it won’t happen again!”

A boy with curly blonde hair shook his head, laughing at the misfortune of his two friend. “Hey, Mingyu!” The boy called out for the black haired, tall guy who was busy copying something, probably his math homework. After he only got a soft “Hm?” as an answer he continued in a teasing tone. “I wonder who will write a surprise test on biology class.” The other boy looked up from his textbook, looking at the smaller boy with puppy eyes. “Minghao don't do this with me. You know that I can't understand that shit.” The said boy grinned wide as the other started pleading and whining for help to him. Minghao cleared his throat and flashed a teeth showing smile at his friend. “You know...since you sit beside me, I could help you.” Mingyu let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you, I would appreci-” The blonde held up his finger and stopped him. “Ah ah ah. You won't slide away with a simple thank you.” The tan skinned boy ruffled his hair and groaned, hissing out the words from between his teeth. “What do you want?” Minghao pretended thinking for a few seconds before looked back at his friend. “Buy me lunch.” Another groan later the boy replied. “I hate you, you damn chinese.” The chinese boy laughed loudly at his friend's words and shook his head. When the other plopped down in the chair next to him he flashed another big smile. “I take this as a yes.”

A hour later Minghao was munching happily on his pizza at their lunch table while Mingyu occasionally sent him death glares. The group of friends were as loud as usually, their laughing and blabbing mixing with the voices from other tables. The loud couple of the circle of friends, Seungkwan and Hansol were arguing about their usual stuffs and the thing happened before biology class. “You are such an idiot!” The dark brown haired boy rolled his eyes and hit the head of his boyfriend, who was laughing hardly at the moment. After wiping his fake tears the black haired boy put an arm around his pouting boyfriend’s shoulder and kisses him on the cheek. “Sorry Boo baby, I won't do that again.” The boy huffed and nuzzled his nose into Hansol's neck, mumbling something. Much to their friends relief they stopped bickering and continued lunch while cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Opposite from the snuggling couple two loud boys were laughing and making weird whining noises in the process. They were hitting their legs, the table, each other and everything else in reach. 

At the calmer side of the table Mingyu and Minghao shot judging looks towards Chan and Seokmin, who were still laughing hysterically about some joke. The older boy, Seokmin was in the same grade as them, Chan was a year younger than them, the youngest member of their group. Mingyu cleared his throat and looked at his blonde friend. “Hey, Hao. Do you wanna hang out this evening. It's Friday. Let's have a game night.” Minghao seemed to think for a moment before nodding and taking a sip of his coffee. “Sounds fun. What about you coming home with me, packing clothes for me, going to buy snack and then go to your place. And of course no going out this weekend.” The puppy like boy looked surprised and shot a questioning glance at his friend. The chinese shrugged his shoulders and answered in a flat tone. “Jun is busy these days. You know, the final exams. He said that he will study during the whole weekend. And it's been a while since we hang out, so you have zero chance to avoid me this weekend.” Mingyu furrowed his brows and disbelief was clearly reflecting on his face. He thought about saying something about his worries but he held it back and said a short “Okay.”

Five minutes later when Minghao was standing outside with his friends, enjoying the warm rays of the sun, someone put his arms around his waist and pulled the boy into a back hug. When the orange colored locks flew into his side of vision he already knew who hugged him. The boy leaned his head back, resting it on his other best friend's shoulder and pressing his back to the firm chest. “Hi Soon.” The said boy, Soonyoung, nuzzled his nose into Minghao's neck, making the younger boy giggle softly. “Hi Ming. I missed you. I hate exams.” Minghao squirmed around until he was facing his friend, hands still around his own waist. He cupped his cheeks with both hand and looked in the elder boy's eyes. “Kwon Soonyoung. You have to study if you want to pass your final exams. I don't want you to whine about it. And I bet you don't want to study for the retakes in the whole summer instead of partying before college starts.” Soonyoung let out another soft whine and buried his face in his stubborn friend's neck, pouting sightly. Minghao let out a sigh and put a hand in the silky hair, caressing his head in a soothing way. 

“Ewww.” The disgusted sound came from the youngest boy who seemingly had enough of their cute interactions. “Stop acting like a couple. Jun wouldn't like this either.” Minghao rolled his eyes and turned over, still in Soonyoung's hug. “Stop complaining Chan. Everyone knows that Soon and I aren't a thing anymore, it's a part of the past. And Jun knows that too. So shut up and be jealous somewhere else.” This time Chan was the one to roll eyes. He didn't fancied paying attention to his affectionate friends anymore so he started messing around with Seokmin once again. Soonyoung was visibly thinking about something. When Minghao was about to open his mouth, the orange boy already broke the silence between them. “How long has it been? Two years since we broke up?” The chinese boy trailed off in his memories for a short time and then nodded, confirming what the other said. 

When the bell rang all of them started walking on their separate ways, except Soonyoung and Minghao who had their next period on the same corridor. “So...” The older one broke the silence but after one word it settled back between them. “So?” Minghao raised one of his eyebrows and looke at his friend. After a few seconds of thinking Soonyoung started talking once again. “How long have you been together with Junhui?” The questioned boy stopped in their track, counting the months he spent with the other. “Almost for one year and nine months now.” The other boy hummed and started walking again, keeping his unsaid thoughts to himself, not wanting to bother his happy friend. 

As Minghao walked further down on the corridor, now alone after Soon went to his classroom, he heard footsteps from the other end of it. Slowly and as quietly as he could the boy reached the turn at the end, turning to the left to finally, after five minutes of being late, attend his math class. Just before opening the door he heard more footsteps and laughing. His curiosity took over him and turned his head to the right. Oh, how he wished he wouldn't have done that. He stopped dead frozen, hand in the air, reaching out for the doorknob. His heartbeat quickened up, yet he still felt like his blood became ice in his veins. He felt his cheeks turn read and white at the same time, legs started trembling, knees weakening. Head dizzy, vision blurring, eyes filled to the brink with tears. Breathing became hard, air stuck in his lungs after every short, hurried, almost panicking intake of oxygen. He felt like he is suffocating, as if he was on the bottom of a pool. But the bitter reality was a completely different story. There was no water around him, neither anything that could prevent him from breathing.

The sight in front of his eyes was something he never wanted or imagined to see, it broke his heart into a million pieces, scattering all over the floor beneath them. His boyfriend, Wen Junhui, kissing another boy student with such passion and love Minghao never received from him. Before they could notice the staring boy he turned around and started running, not caring about anything or anyone at the moment. His movements grabbed Jun's attention and he started yelling after him. “Fuck...” Some footsteps after him. “Fuck! Baby! Minghao!” He was running after him, still trying to get his attention. “Minghao please! Let's talk! Baby, please!” 

Minghao ran faster and faster, until he was out of the school, on the street, running towards his home. After a few minutes he stopped and looked back, seeing that nobody coming after him. Rubbing his face and taking deep, shaky breaths to calm himself down, he started walking his apartment block. Another minutes later he was racing up on tha stairs, reaching the fourth floor, opening the door and slamming it back with full force. The boy pressed his back against the door, sliding down slowly. His backpack lying beside him, phone buzzing in it. He knew it was Jun, no one else could be calling him right now. His friends are in class, his mom only calls in the evening. He felt like crying but he felt nothing at the same time. The previous tears were only a trace on his soft cheek, new ones nowhere to be seen. 

He just sat there, staring into nothing, feeling nothing, just like what he felt himself now, he was nothing. Nothing important, at least not to Junhui, to his own boyfriend. “So this bothered Soonyoung so much today. He knew it already.” Someone knocked on his door and without thinking he got up and opened it. All of those forgotten feelings came back to torture him, just like how did they did it in school. Jun was standing there, panting and sweaty from running at least ten minutes from school to Minghao's home. Maybe if it was not today, if all the things wouldn't happen in the way the did, Minghao would find the messy blonde boy rather attractive. But now the sight brought completely different feelings out of him. Air stuck in his lungs, heart aching, tears forming in his eyes once again. “Baby...l-let’s talk about it.” Jun stuttered while speaking and reached out to touch his boyfriend’s cheek. The younger boy took a step back and shot a disgusted, painful look at the other. “Go. Away.” That was all he hissed out between his gritted teeth. Jun's eyes widened, looking pleadingly at Minghao. “B-but babe, plea-” 

Minghao cut him off by his sudden outburst. “Don’t call me that anymore! And why do you want to talk? Because I am important to you?” His voice was stern, full of sarcasm. “Well I'll tell something to you. I didn't feel oh so fucking important to you when you kissed that guy!” At this point he was yelling, tears streaming down on his face. “Was it good to play with my feelings like that?” His tone changed to a softer one, looking at the floor. “Was it good to break my heart? After you worked so hard to get me? Was it a good game? Do you feel better now after seeing me broken?” With every sentence passing by his voice became weaker and more broken than before. When he looked up the view on front of him surprised the boy. Wen Junhui standing here, completely hopeless, lost, tears rolling down on his cheeks, body slightly trembling, eyes filled with guilt. Wen Junhui, that When Junhui who was the school's bad boy, the party boy, the one who everyone knew and was friends with him, that Wen Junhui was now in front of him, broken, trying to correct his mistake, pleading for Xu Minghao’s forgiveness. This pictures made the younger of the two cry even more. Before he could change his mind he took another step back. The last two words contained his feelings and reflecting both of them perfectly. Full of pain, sadness, the feeling of being betrayed, everything. “Goodbye, Junhui.” The door slowly closed, separating the two broken lovers, who where happy a few hours before. 

Minghao slid down again, sitting at the door as he hugged his knees, trying not to cry. His attempt failed after a few moments and a loud, painful sob left the boy's mouth. He started crying more forcefully, loudly, shaking his entire body. He heard two soft thuds from outside and he held back his breath for a moment. One of the sounds were someone dropping to the floor, the other one is someone pressing head to the other side of the door. “I’m sorry. I'm so sorry Minghao.” A few moments of silence and then soft crying noises could be heard along with sniffing. “I'm so fucking sorry Minghao. I'm so sorry.” That broken and shaky voice, the one that was always strong and determined before, the one who is apologizing right now was enough for Minghao to break down again, crying even louder than before. His eyes were burning, chest aching, throat hurting, clothes damp from the fallen tears. 

After ten minutes he calmed down a little bit and got up, picked up his bag from the floor and walked towards his room. Dropping it next to his table, Minghao started searching for more comfortable clothes to wear. In the process of throwing away his shirt he knocked over a photo frame and it fell to the ground. The boy froze for a moment before leaning down and picking up the photo carefully. When he turned it around to see the picture his chest tightened a bit once more. His hands slightly trembled as he held it, the glass looking like a spider web, their first anniversary picture under it. Minghao just put it down on his desk and went to bed, not caring about the fact that it was only four in the afternoon. Letting out a loud sigh he cuddled his fluffy blanket, burying his face in it and got ready to sleep, and probably to cry himself to sleep, completely forgetting about the gaming night he promised to Mingyu earlier this day. 

Next Monday he was sitting with his usual bunch of friends at the dining table, everything was like how it was used to be, except for their cold mood and suffocating silence, Mingyu shooting the most murderous looks out of the group, blood boiling with anger. All of them were staring at a blonde guy who was laughing with his friends, big smile on his face, mood as high as usual. Wen Junhui acted like nothing had happened last week,not even three days before. Minghao rarely glanced towards the boy, fearing that he might cry in front of everyone when he sees how happy is the boy after their break up, arms around the boy from the incident. And at this point Minghao swore that he won't ever forgive Junhui what he did to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So....this was the first chapter. I hope my writing was good enough to make my readers feel something >.<  
> If you like the story stay tuned for the upcoming two, maybe three chapters ^^  
> Bye~


End file.
